


"Wait. Rewind. What do you mean Night Raven College is on the verge of closing down?"

by Wendy_Parker



Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [16]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Not related to Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker
Summary: “Night Raven College is currently under tight surveillance from the Ministry of Magic,” Vil explained. “Headmaster Duncan James Umbridge says that the students here need to be under watchful eyes until they can finally ‘see the light’. One more tragedy and it’s bye-bye NRC for good.”(Twisted-Wonderland © Disney, Aniplex)
Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	"Wait. Rewind. What do you mean Night Raven College is on the verge of closing down?"

"Wait. Rewind. What do you mean Night Raven College is on the verge of closing down?"

Riddle sighed as he ran his hand down his face at Leona’s question. Right now, he was in the zoom meeting with all the Great Seven's descendants. Both Leona and Malleus were calling from their hometown, while they could hear the typical office noise from Idia’s background. Kalim insisted himself to join in, sharing a laptop screen with Jamil from his room, same as Riddle, Azul, and Jonah from their own room, while Vill called from the teacher's office. It was pretty amazing how they were closer than before after that happened a year ago.

“Night Raven College is currently under tight surveillance from the Ministry of Magic,” Vil explained. “Headmaster Duncan James Umbridge says that the students here need to be under watchful eyes until they can finally ‘see the light’. One more tragedy and it’s bye-bye NRC for good.”

“They just can’t do that!” Kalim protested. “NRC is our school. We haven’t even graduated yet!”

“He added more rule and forbids various activities,” Azul sighed, taking off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. “He even forbids Mostro Lounge from operating.”

Leona turned to Vil. “And you can’t do anything about it?”

Vil shook his head. “My position here is still assistant headmaster, I can’t do much during the internship.”

“Even if you’re supposed to be the next headmaster?”

“Not until I’m 24.” He sighed, massaging his temple. “But still… Even I’m overwhelmed with all of the sudden change after Crowley’s disappearance.”

“Have any of you know where he went?” Jonah asked.

Malleus shook his head. “He hadn’t returned to the Valley of Thorn. It was as if he disappeared out of thin air.”

“And that was just after the fourth year started the internship right?” Idia added.

“Yes,” Vil said. “A week after that Mister Umbridge arrived. And a few days later, he took the headmaster position. Like… It was so sudden. No announcements. Even the teachers were surprised.”

“My question is: why now?” Jamil suggested. “After everything that happened last year, only now the ministry acts.”

Riddle hummed. “That’s true. Not even our parents know every detail of all the mess we had caused.”

“They always say: 'Tales of Night Raven College, stays in Night Raven College’,” Idia muttered.

“But it seems like the school can’t contain them anymore,” Malleus said.

“Or someone leaked it,” Leona suggested, causing everyone to turn toward him.

“What do you mean?” Riddle asked.

Leona shifted in his bed. “I'm just saying, as Jamil had said, it’s weird that the ministry decides to do their job now instead of the first time when the Red Prince overblot if we’re talking about a big event. They didn’t even bat an eye during my stampede, and we have the Dragon Prince there.”

Malleus frowned. “I wasn’t there.”

“But everyone thought you were,” Leona said, and everyone, except Riddle, Jonah, and Malleus, hummed in agreement.

“Wait…” Jonah said. “Are you saying that someone might leak all of these, but they waited for the right moment?”

Leona nodded, then turned to Vil. “Did the new headmaster mention any incident that leads them to take action?”

“Um… Wait.” Vil seemed to be shuffling something behind the screen, before looking up again. “Not really… Pretty classified even between the teachers…” He flipped more pages as he continued. “He mentioned about changes and abandoning old habits so we don’t repeat the same tragedy. Typical good guy speech.”

“Underline that,” Leona said. “'Tragedy’. What possible tragedy he could be referring to?”

“If I may suggest.” Everyone turned to Malleus. “I guess that it might be us overbloting.”

Riddle’s eyes widened. “But nobody knows that we overblot! Not even our parents!”

“I have to point out that it was a 'tragedy’ not 'tragedies’, if we take it literally,” Malleus mention.

“So… You’re saying that they only count one overblot out of eight that happened?” Idia muttered.

Malleus nodded. “And whose overblot could’ve been that?” His gaze shifted toward one prefect. “Maybe, just maybe… It was _yours_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Speculation for Season 2 with some 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' references.


End file.
